1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine and control method thereof, especially relates to an exercise machine that can accommodate a user's physical condition to provide a suitable training.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise machine can provide different exercising or training modes that are preset by the producer. The conventional exercise machine includes a motive power generating apparatus and a control circuit. The control circuit controls the motive power generating apparatus to be operated in different mechanical motion modes. For example, a treadmill has a belt driven by a motor assembly. The motor assembly is controlled by a control circuit to increase or decrease it's revolutions, so as to change the slipping speed of the belt. Thus when running on the belt, the user must adjust his/her running speeds to accommodate the belt. The user then can experience different extents of sports effect.
However, even thought the exercise machine is operated in the same training mode, users may have different sports effects due to their differences of personal physical conditions.
The conventional exercise machine may further have a manual mode that allows the user to create a customized training program, which is more flexible than the preset modes. However, without the expert's assistance and teaching, users may incorrectly estimate their own physical conditions, create an inappropriate training program and be unable to have the best sports effect.